The Yugi Conspiracy
by Tieku Mansuya
Summary: Well, Yugi's going crazy. All the others are gone. You'll find out why it's a conspiracy near the end. Some drinking, mild language. It's a little weird. My first fic!
1. Part One: Voices

Pt One  
  
Yugi drummed his fingers across the dashboard. He pursed his lips, considering whistling, then decided against it and curled them into a wry smile.  
  
Yuge, you sure you're old enough to drive? Joey asked him.  
  
"Of course I'm old enou - '' he snapped irritably. He caught himself in mid turn. Of course, there was nobody in the back seat. Especially not Joey. Just in his head.  
  
"Just in your head, mate, '' he mumbled in a dry, unused voice. He laughed, for no reason. Just to cover up the pain, he guessed.  
  
And Téa. Téa. He missed her like hell. Come to think of it, she had been kinda cute. Maybe, just maybe, there could have . no. Quickly, he buried that part of his mind. Téa was long gone too.  
  
Tristan? Same fate. Now he was laughing again. But to him, it was nothing more than an expression of deep, deep pain.  
  
Maybe that Yugi knew how to drive. But not this Yugi, hon. You're a whole new person since.  
  
Mai. Oh, source of wisdom. Mai. He'd never forget her. Stuff he did for her; stuff she did for him.  
  
"Since what, Mai?" he challenged, almost mockingly. Mocking himself more than Mai, he feared. But where was the shame in mocking oneself in solitude? Not that he cared much for pride anymore.  
  
There was a pain. It was clutching him round the chest, a malicious vice inflicting merciless pressure on his ribs. He felt like he was drowning. He heard blood rushing in his ears. His eyesight faded into a shroud of darkness. Yet Yugi accepted this all with quiet submittal. He had to do something . think about it. So he crawled into the back seat. He picked up a bottle and absently unscrewed the lid as he was thinking.  
  
Seto Kaiba. Kaiba had been the worst. Was it worse for himself or Kaiba? He reflected upon this, letting himself fall deeper and deeper into a mindless, peaceful, dreamlike state. A state that allowed no pain.  
  
Or at least numbed it for a little while.  
  
Kaiba. It was so much worse for Kaiba, he decided. He raised the bottle to his lips and felt the sweet, warm flavor of the liquid flood his mouth. He smiled, and tipped back his head. Wine. A habit adopted from Pegasus. He was a nice enough bloke, he supposed. After all these years. He still remembered the very day.  
  
He had stood in front of Pegasus, bringing the news. Pegasus had sighed. Then he had offered the wine. Yugi had accepted. Then he had gone.  
  
Now he was addicted.  
  
Where was he? Ah, Kaiba. Yes . gone, like all the others. Oddly, it had hit him the most. The Téa, the Joey, the Tristan, the Bakura thing; he had never even cried, he suddenly realized. But Kaiba.  
  
He felt something tickle his cheek. Without thinking, he licked it. Salt water. He closed his eyes. More salt water.  
  
The darkness was engulfing him now. Soon, there would be nothing left. Like a rock, concealed by the changing tide. He enjoyed that portrayal of himself for a moment. Then a wave of self-pity washed over lonely little Island Yugi in the big, thrashing sea. Suddenly, he felt like falling asleep and never waking up. It wasn't that his glass was empty, he thought. He just needed another cup.  
  
Softly, he began to sing a song he knew. "When all of the doors around me just shut one by one . I feel like falling asleep, but the party's just begun . '' His life may have been tainted with tragedy, disruption, and too short a childhood, but he still sang with the sweet voice of youth. That reminded him of another song he knew.  
  
"The beauty of my youth is gone, but the chemicals remain. An angel on my left shoulder, devil on my right . and they fight . for my attention . '' Wearily, he dropped his gaze. To the bottle. It was empty already. He had been drinking it without realizing. He stooped for another bottle.  
  
Yugi, write to Pegasus.  
  
This time, the voice was Kaiba. He laughed. He had never heard Kaiba's voice before. So he'd better do what he said. Or.  
  
Or I'll . look, Yugi, you have to. He's the only one left.  
  
Yugi sighed. He knew Kaiba was right. That made him mad. He swore under his breath at the voice in his head. Kaiba heard. He didn't retaliate.  
  
Wise bloke, Yugi thought. Wise bloke. 


	2. Part Two: Letters

DISCLAIMER: Oh!!!! Noo! I forgot to put this in the last chapter, so I know this is a little late, but: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did, but I don't. I can't believe I forgot that!  
  
Pt Two  
  
Yugi picked up a piece of paper.  
  
"What am I supposed to say to him?" he asked the voice.  
  
Whatever. Something, Yugi. It's Pegasus. He has to know, Kaiba answered promptly. Write, Yugiboy.  
  
"You got that off Pegsy," Yugi muttered distantly, but not really being very attentive. He dipped the tip of his pen into the inkpot beside him, on his desk.  
  
Write, Yugi. Please. For us, Tea's voice pleaded. Yugi scowled. He wouldn't deny Tea of anything. She knew this perfectly well.  
  
Then again, they were only voices in his head. It wasn't as if they were real people.  
  
We are, Tristan broke in. You know we are. So help us one last time.  
  
"OK, OK already!" he gave in, impatiently. "I'm doing it, you ... " He scowled harder. Now he was conversing with the voices in his head. With reluctant surprise, he realized that he could no longer remember exactly what Tristan - or any of the others - looked like. Had he had blonde hair? Or was that Joey? No, wait; the blonde one had been Bakura, right?  
  
He sighed. The job was awaiting him. The paper was spread on the desk. The pen, full with black ink - kind of like the waters in a sewer, Yugi thought unhappily - was making a blot over the white expanse of the unwritten letter.  
  
Write, damn you, a voice forced him. Yugi searched for it's identity, and recoiled in shock when he found it.  
  
It was little Yugi. He could barely remember himself in his youth; a pale shadow of what he was today; or was that the opposite of the truth? In his younger years, he had been lively, bright, overflowing with energy, and now he was cold, withdrawn, tired of life. Maybe present Yugi was the shadow. In fact, it was pretty damn likely. Big, grown up Yugi might be successful, but he was never actually happy. He delved into those misty, faded memories, remembering happiness, friends, passion ... and here he was now. Writing a letter in a dreary little office. Or, more accurately, avoiding writing a letter.  
  
Come on, Big Guy, the young one pressed, but more gently this time. Please? I know you'll do it for me.  
  
Yugi grinned. "You got it, Small Stuff. I'll do it for you."  
  
Despite the promise, he waited one long, pensive moment. Dreaming. Remembering.  
  
Then he set the pen to the paper. 


	3. Part Three: Pegasus

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now isn't that a surprise? Pt Three  
  
Pegasus tapped the arm of his chair impatiently. He found a strange kind of comfort in the continuous, confident noise.  
  
TAP. TIPPETY TAP. TAP. TAP. TIPPETY --  
  
"Mr. Pegasus, sir?"  
  
Pegasus sighed. He didn't even bother turning round.  
  
"I've told you. Call me Maximillian. Maxy. Maxiboy! Anything!!! Just please, please don't call me Pegasus."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Maximillian, sir."  
  
Pegasus shrugged. It was better than nothing.  
  
"So what are you doing here, at this unearthly hour of ... " He checked the clock hanging on the wall. "5.34, PM?"  
  
The young man smiled uncertainly. He was aware that Mr. Pegasus had made a joke, but was unsure how to react. To laugh? To smile? To nod? Before he could decide, the moment passed. He decided it was best to pursue his task.  
  
"There's a letter for you, sir."  
  
Intrigued, Pegasus leaned over the table to take the small manilla envelope from his ... his housekeeper, in a word. He opened it. His eyes fell on the words, 'Yugi Moto - best regards'. Now he really was curious. He unfolded the extensive document and began to read.  
  
Eyes. Eyes, staring at him. He shuddered. Who was -? The housekeeper, of course. Yes, the housekeeper was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"You are dismissed," he said, without looking up. "Goodbye, Mr. Yuko."  
  
As the man left, Pegasus laid the letter on the table. Better get more comfortable. It was a long letter. He stretched, yawned, got a glass of some beverage; not wine, he noted. Good. Wine would help him little to understand what that Yugi boy was trying to say to him. He examined the drink more closely. It was coffee. Of course, the coffee did not make such a delightful effect when smashed against the wall, but, still. This was not the time. Or the place. He retrieved the letter.  
  
"Dear Mr. Pegasus," he began out loud, to his irritation. Then he had a second thought. He reached over the table and pulled out the phone cord.  
  
He began the letter again.  
  
Dear Mr. Pegasus,  
  
Since you are the only person left apart from me - soon to be the only person left, period - that knows what went on that December night, before the eclipse, I was obliged to send you this note.  
  
Wait, that's a lie. Seto Kaiba was obliged to send you this note.  
  
We promised each other - and ourselves - to let the last person know. So ... I wasn't going to send this letter, you know. It was all their idea. Wait - you must think I'm going mad. To tell you the truth, I feel that I am.  
  
You remember we used to hate you? Well, that was why we never told you. When anybody realized they were heading for the chop, they told all the others what they knew about on that night. We left you out of it because ... I'm sorry to say this; we didn't trust you. But now it is time to tell you everything. And, because you are the only one I can confide in, I will tell you what I never told the others.  
  
It was my fault. It was all my fault. I admit; I did it. I was driving that car. Yes, it was Joey who gave me the keys, but I was the irresponsible child who killed Seto's brother, Mokuba. And wait; that is not all. Bakura lied about those guards. It was not him. It was me.  
  
I cannot explain it. You do not understand what it feels like to be tied to a balcony, powerless, as your loved ones are ... Well. You know that part. You were there. I was full of so much anger, so much anguish at the unfair suffering. But I took it out on the wrong people. And Bakura - little Bakura, bless him - covered for me. What he didn't know was the reason the others were getting hurt, was my lies. If I had told him that, would he still have done it for me? I don't know, Pegasus. Maybe you can answer it for me. Maybe not. The point is, it doesn't matter any more. There is only one thing I have left to say, and then my job here will be blissfully complete.  
  
You know why what happened to them happened, don't you? Yes, I know you do. Merciless slaughter of thousands. But it was me! The power ... the anger ... the regret ... combined, they are deadly. Maybe you know more about that than anybody else, huh? But on that December ... I have to tell you what happened.  
  
It was Kaiba Corp. You knew that. You saw that. It was a motiveless, sick act. That's what all the papers said. They said it was a group of young terrorists. I can remember the caption as if it was burned into my brain; TERRORISTS: (LEFT TO RIGHT) Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba? What were they thinking? Why would the CEO himself try to blow up his own corporation? Insurance? Well, he sure would have got a whole lot of it. But the truth is, I did it. I was mad. Don't you understand that? The guilt, the depression, the loss ... I guess they drove me a bit nuts. Heh. Funny. Like peas in a pod, aren't we, Pegsy? I even drink as bad as you, now.  
  
I lied about there only being one more thing. There were two things. Here's the second: I hear them, Pegasus. Clear as day. My pals. Kaiba. Even little Mokuba, but he doesn't speak much. He just screams, mainly; in my nightmares. Nightmares, so many of them. That moment, replayed over and over; the car, the screeching brakes. I am flung forward over the wheel. Then there's the scream. Sometimes we get to the hospital. But mostly, I wake up just there, and find myself sweating, but cold, on the floor, next to my bed. I guess I wake myself up. Automatic protection of my sanity? Likely. I'd go mad if I saw Kaiba like that again. But ... they're still there, in my mind. There's Joey. He makes me laugh when I'm on my own in the house. Tristan; heh, he panics all over the place. But Joey just tells him to shut up. It can be quite tiresome, you know. Ever had the voices of two of your former best friends squabble in your own head until they gave you a headache? No? Didn't think so. Where was I? Tea. Tea ... I ... I miss her a lot. But she's still there. Giving the good old advice. Course, it can be a bit ... uncomfortable, when I need the loo, and stuff like that. But I'm not that bothered. She's only a voice. Unfortunately.  
  
Mai can get annoying; hon this, hon that. But she's still there to give me a good kick up the mental **** when I'm wallowing in self-pity a little too much. And Kaiba! God, he's the sanest of them all. For some reason, he never annoys me. I hardly ever hear him, though. He only gives me very helpful advice on business moves, stuff like that. And, as I said at the very start of this letter, he was the one who told me to write. He sensed me going, leaving this world, and yanked me back to write this before going for good.  
  
Now ... I think my job has been done. I had to get that off my chest, Pegasus. You of all people understand that. This I know.  
  
Don't bother replying. You were the oldest, yet you've out lived us all.  
  
Yugi Moto - best regards.  
  
Pegasus finished the letter with a flourish. He sniffed. So Yugiboy was going crazy? He considered that idea. It was quite plausible, after all the kid had been through. Sad, though. Youth going to waste. Then again, Yugi's youth had been pretty short. It was all very depressing, he decided. And why had Yugi chosen to confide in him? Stupid question. It said why in the letter. Oh, well. If he wanted no replies, he got no replies. But still . there had to be something he could do, as a token of respect.  
  
"Yuko?" he called after a moment. "Do something for me."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Maximillian, sir," Yuko agreed breathlessly. "What sir, what?"  
  
"For a start, you can stop calling me sir. It's annoying. And then . send Yugi Moto something."  
  
"Yugi Moto? What?" Yuko asked meekly.  
  
"Don't know," the man replied thoughtfully. "Think of something. And do it soon."  
  
"Yes, si - I mean, yes Mr. Right away!" 


	4. Part Four: Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Big surprise. Come on, everyone look surprised! Pt Four  
  
Yugi sighed. Then he sighed again. He had lost count of how many times he had sighed that day. But who really cared? Each sigh was a moment, a mere second of his wasted lifetime.  
  
He downed another bottle. Then he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure whether or not he was going to wake up the next day, or even where he'd wake up, but he didn't mind. It didn't matter any more. He'd done what he had to. He had told Pegasus what they wanted him to. And for now he was going to sleep. Without being interrupted by the voices.  
  
"Hear that, guys?" he asked sleepily. "Don't talk to me!" But he wasn't angry; in his voice was indignant affection.  
  
He relaxed, and let himself sink into a state of dreaming.  
  
"Goodnight, Yugi," the voice of his youth whispered. In his dream, he heard it, and he smiled peacefully. He snuggled further under the quilt, briefly protected from the harsh, cruel world. But he kept smiling.  
  
The flowers arrived the next day. 


End file.
